


Ho(rny)my

by Blue_Hawk



Series: Clextober19 [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 13 Days of Clexa, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clexa happy family, Clextober 2019, Cooking, Day 6: Fall Festivities., F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Homy Clexa, October 26 - Day 6: Fall Festivities, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-01-04 08:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Hawk/pseuds/Blue_Hawk
Summary: Clarke and Lexa doing homy things with their daughter in a rainy day...and some more horny when Madi's out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this, i think it's really well redacted, and I have to say I'm really proud of it.  
I have to say it is longer than the others, full of Fluff and some Smut.  
So again I'm sorry for my english, and I really hope you like it.  
Enjoy.

_ **October 26 - Day 6: Fall Festivities** _

Lexa at the age of 30, is the owner of one of the biggest lawyer’s company of Polis, The Coalition; and Clarke, a day before her 29’s birthday, is one of the best medics of the Polaris Hospital. They had know each other since high school, and they married 3 years ago. Last year, an accident with fire in an orphanage, take Madi, an 8 years old kid, to their life. After Clarke and Lincoln safe her life, Lexa demand the orphanage’s owner, Alie Primfaya, and adopted Madi in the process. Now, a year later, they were enjoying a rainy day, inside their apartment.

Clarke had waked up, like she never does, before Lexa and decided to make some delicious Chocolate Volcanoes, which she knew her two girls loved. The recipe was really eas, she had try Lexa to do it, but unfortunately, the abilities of her wife wasn’t related to the kitchen… or better said not to the food, she did knew how to make _Clarke_ in the kitchen.

Madi was the next one on wake up, it looks like the activities of last night left Lexa really tired “What are you cooking, mommy?” ask her daughter when she get to the kitchen.

“It’s a surprise” answered Clarke trying to hide what she was doing, but Madi figured out anyways.

“Chocolate Volcanoes! I have to tell momma!” the girl yelled, but before she could get out of the kitchen, her mom stopped her.

“Why don’t you help me here and we surprised her with breakfast in bed?” Clarke asks kneeling at the height of her daughter.

“Mmm... Okay, but I can prove it now” demand the kid with a wise smile.

Clarke narrowed at Madi but accepted “Fine, but not much or you will get sick” Madi nodded enthusiastically, and move to take a prove of raw dough of the chocolate dessert. Clarke gives her just a teaspoon, and then asks her to put the water to boil.

In 15 minutes, the Volcanoes were ready and Clarke was walking behind her child with a breakfast tray. Madi opened the door and jump to the bed, successfully waking up her mother.

“Momma, Momma! Mommy made Chocolate Volcanoes! Come on, wake up!” the kid was yelling, while jumping on the bed next to her momma.

“Okay, okay, I’m awake, I’m awake” said Lexa trying to calm her daughter, and make her stop jumping.

“Alright you two, sit up and make a me a space” said the blond still standing in the door.

“Wait, we left the cream in the kitchen!” Madi had wide eyes and her hand in each side of her face “I’ll bring it” she said like she was going to save the world, before disappear through the door. While her mothers laugh at her reaction.

“Good morning” say Lexa with a sleepy smile.

Clarke left the tray in the bedside table and climbs the bed to give her wife a morning kiss “Morning” she said between kisses.

“You know, it’s supposed that I’m the one serving you on your birthday” Lexa ask when they break the kiss.

“My birthday is tomorrow” mutters Clarke, knowing that wasn’t an excuse her wife would take.

“It’s your weekend”

“But we are celebrating tonight”

“It’s still your weekend” repeated Lexa.

“Well but I like to make you breakfast... and you give me enough last night” answered now more convince of herself.

“Okay... I’ll take that, but didn’t you said that it was never enough?”

“It never is” muttered Clarke into her wife’s lips.

“Then let me make it better” Lexa took Clarke’s face with one hand, and with the other she took her hip to put her closer, while she kissed her.

“Got it!” yelled Madi entering the room “Ugh, you two are disgusting” she said and then climbed the bed and sit between them, before give to each of them a kiss on the check “Breakfast” she demand after that, giving the cream to Clarke.

The blond toke it and left in in the tray, then she took a cup and a plate and give it to Lexa while saying “A tea and a Volcano to the love of my life. And a milk for my baby” Clarke gives Madi a cup.

“That could be also me” Lexa said and Madi stuck her tongue out at her. Clarke just gives a kiss to Madi, and sends one to Lexa.

While Madi was eating her Volcano she ask “Are why gonna have lunch with aunty Octavia?”

“No, your aunt will come after lunch, and then you will have a pijama party with her” Answered he Lexa.

Clarke and Lexa were going out for Clarke’s birthday so they ask Octavia and Lincoln to stay with Madi for the night, they were going to see each other the next day because they were going to DC to celebrate in Raven and Anya’s house. They had a 3 month old baby, so they prefered not travel to Polis, and that way it was easy for Clarke’s parents to arrive (the way from Arkadia to DC, was shorter than to Polis). Also, Indra and Aden lived there too.

When they finish breakfast, they told their daughter to go pack her things for the night, and for tomorrow. The kid left the room quick knowing that as fast as this day past, as soon as she would see her cousin Gus.

“Mmm... I wish I could stay here all day” Lexa said while her wife curled into her chest.

“Do you really need to go to that meeting?” Clarke asks with her face buried in her wife’s neck.

“Is the only day we managed to had them all together and they want to take the decision now”

“But it had been raining for 3 days, almost every school canceled their classes”

“I know, but this idiots say that they don’t have more time, and Titus is all ‘you should complace your _ambassadors_’” Lexa immeted her adviser’s voice, and Clarke had to laugh at it.

“Why does he call your shareholders, _‘ambassadors’_?” the blond ask after a moment.

“I don’t know... I do have two options though, or he think he is in the ONU or something like that, or he really think they are ambassadors from all the country”

“Well, they _are _from all the country”

“Yes, they are” muttered Lexa almost falling asleep again.

“You did get really tired last night, babe” said Clarke with a kiss in the brunette’s neck before looking at her.

“It’s just that you really took advantage of the infrastructure of our apartment” Lexa said as an excuse... that was actually truth.

Their apartament was a duplex on the last floor of the 13 floors’ building, the first plant was an open space, with living room and kitchen together on the right side; a bathroom, the principal bedroom, and the stairs to the second floor, on the left, the second floor was only compound for a room and a bathroom, and it only covered the space of the principal room, lifting a double height of ceiling in the living room. The ceiling of the whole apartment was diagonal, following the infrastructure of the building, and the space of the living room had a big picture window.

As their room was under Madi’s, and their beds in opposite sides, they just didn’t had to be so loud and Madi had hevy dreams so it wasn’t so hard.

“Told you it wasn’t only a beautiful place” said Clarke claiming Lexa’s lap.

“How would you know? We weren’t even married”

“First. I was thinking on the future, and second... no, you know what, than answered everything. The only difference is that I didn’t expect it so soon” Clarke answered kissing her.

“But I’m totally grateful”

“... Even if sometimes she is a child of the devil” the blond rolled her eyes with a smile.

“Just like her mother” Lexa said turning them around, and kissing the blond.

“Wich?” ask Clarke depending the kiss. The brunette just shrugged before getting out of bed and walking to the bathroom.

“You have to stop doing that, Woods!” yelled Clarke from bed, and Lexa turn around from the bathroom’s door to correct her.

“_Griffin_-Woods” was the only thing she said before closing the door, but she knew her wife has the biggest smile of earth.

When they left the bed, they were going to tell Madi to shower, when someone knock the door, Madi runs to it, knowing exactly who was at the other side. Lexa opened the door to see Ethan standing in rain clothes.

Ethan lived two floors under them, with his widowed father. He was Madi’s age, and they went to the same school. “Good morning, _Heda. _Hi, Madi.” Madi had told him about her mother’s martial arts group since she was a child, and she explain him that _Heda_ means Commander, and it was because she was the best and the lider.

“Good morning, Ethan. What brings you here today?” ask Lexa, Madi just smile wider.

The boy clear his throat “My dad said that if I convince you to let Madi out, he would join us in the rain... could you please let her out?” hi ask with puppy eyes, Madi mirrored the action by her side.

“Okay, but go put rain clothes” she said, and both children yelled ‘yes’ at the same time. Madi runs up stairs and Lexa invite Ethan to come in.

“Good morning, Ethan. How are you?” ask Clarke when she saw the kid walking with her wife.

“Hi, Clarke. I’m fine, how are you?"

“I’m greate, wanna try some Chocolate Volcanoes?” she asks giving him a plate.

“Sure” the kid answered, and as soon as he took a bit wise eyes widened “This is delicious!”

“Right?” she said proudly. Then Madi runs down stairs and take everyone’s attention. She went to give Clarke a kiss and Lexa take them to the door.

“Be careful” Lexa said while giving a kiss in her daughter’s forehead. When she closed the door and turn around, she found Clarke, topless, resting on the diner table “Clarke...”

“You are leaving at three, I just don’t want to waste any time” the blond said with and innocent tone.

“Your wishes are my order” Lexa said walking directly to Clarke before kissing her with open mouth.

They make out for a while and then Lexa took Clarke from her thighs and she carry her to they room. Clarke’s back barely touch the matters when a knock came from the principal’s door. They both signed and Lexa kiss her wife neck before standing and walking to the door.

She put her hair in order and then opened the front door to find Madi standing there “I forgot my umbrella” said the kid to her mother.

“Madi you’re gonna play in the rain, why do you want an umbrella?” ask Lexa, and then regretting it immediately, thinking that she is wasting time.

“To use it as a sword, or a shield” answered Madi like it was the obvious thing in the world.

“Okay” said Lexa simply taking Madi’s umbrela from the entry basket, and giving it to her.

“Thank you, momma!” she yelled already running to the stairs.

Lexa close the door behind her, and while walking to her bedroom she took off her t-shirt, and her baggy pants. When she entered the room Clarke turn around to face her with a wide smile, and then bit her lip at the view.

“Not wasting any time, huh?”

“Not at all” Lexa take the last step between them and kiss her. Clarke immediately depend the kiss and put her hands in the brunette’s hair.

Lexa put her hands on Clarke’s hips, and push her to bed, the she put her self in top of the blond and start kissing her neck. Her hand where traveling through all Clarke’s body, legs, thigh, hips, stomach, and for last boods. How much she loved that boobs, Clarke always tease her about it, but it was the truth, they were beautiful and deserve all her attention.

But unfortunately, they were running out of time, so when Lexa started a trip of kisses, down the blond’s body, she only give each breath one kiss. When she was on Clarke’s bally bottom, the blond opened her legs wider, and couldn’t resist to try to push Lexa lower.

Lexa smile at the action and follow her trail through Clarke’s inner thigh, then the other, and finally her delicious intimacy. Clarke moan at the contact. First Lexa passed her tongue- flat and firm- through her throbbing clit. Then to the side of her opening, then she give a kiss on her belly button, while raising her hands to Clarke’s boobs and taking her nipples between her fingers. For last, without any instruction, Lexa introduce her tongue as far as she could.

Clarke moan, loud, letting go all the sounds she held back last night. Lexa had to smile at it, she loved to hear Clarke moaning in pleasure. To get more of those, Lexa started a rhythm of suking Clarke’s clit and introducing her tongue and curl it inside Clarke. As she spect, Clarke start moaning louder and faster, combinations of ‘God’, ‘Lexa’, ‘Babe’ ‘Fuck’ and ‘Shit’, came one followed for the other, and everytime, Clarke pushed Lexa’s face more into her, and rise her hips to complete the dynamic.

After a while and when Clarke’s movements became more erratics, Lexa let go of Clarke’s left breath, to introduce two fingers inside of her, now with her mouth free to pay total atension to Clarke’s clit, and her other hand rubbing her nipple, there was no more words lifting Clarke’s mouth, there were all moans of ‘Ah’s’ and ‘Oh’s’, some of the sound closely to ‘Lexa’ but nothing clear, till Clarke rise one of her arm to cover her face, and with even more erratic movements she try to talk.

“Bab... babe!...I’m close!” she moaned, Lexa wanted to answered ‘I know’ but she didn’t wanted to live Clarke’s clit.

“Lex-” try Clarke but another moan let her mouth”

“I’m...I’m coming, fuck!” with that, Clarke’s body starts to shake and a big ‘O’ was formed of her lips, but not sound left. Lexa guide Clarke through her orgasm, trying to make it last the longer that she could.

When Clarke’s body stopped shaking, and a long, satisfied singh, left her, Lexa stop sucking her clit, and without taking her fingers out she strated cleaning her thinghs with her tongue. When she was done she give a last kiss in Clarke’s clit (What make her shake again) and took her fingers out, to put them in her mouth. Once they where clean, she massaged her wife’s outer thing and rise to give a one last kiss in the blond’s lips.

Lexa leaned next to her wife waiting for her to calm her breaths. When she did, she took her arm off of her face and turn to look at Lexa with a sleepy smile “Hi” she say, and after Lexa say it back she ask “Would you kiss me?”

Lexa smile and the question, and while climbing back Clarke’s lap, she say “Always” before doing that, kissing her.

Clarke stuck her tongue in Lexa’s mouth teasing herself in her wife’s mouth. They both moaned, and Clarke starts to run her and through Lexa’s back. Without beak the kiss, Lexa start rubbing in Clarke’s hip, so the blonde decide to make and move her hand between their bodys, Lexa break the kiss and rise her hips to make space for Clarke’s hand touch her, they both moaned, and she had to let her face reast in Clarke shoulder.

“God, you’re so wet, babe” Clarke basically moaned in her ear.

“I just saw you com-” her sentence was cut by a moan her Clarke introduced two fingers inside of her, and rise her hips at the same time, making the fingers go further.

Clarke didn’t stop there, she immediately curl her fingers, drawing another moan from her wife. With her free hand she cup Lexa’s ass to help her with the movement, they set a rhythm where every time, Clarke’s finger re-entered Lexa, her clit rossed with Clarke’s palm.

After a while Clarke could feel that Lexa was close, but she wanted more, so she uses her legs to turn them around. Now that she was on top, she had a better access, and now she aldo could use her mouth on Lexa’s breaths. Clarke’s lips, barely touched Lexa’s nipple and the brunette was already arching her back top but her breath fully into Clarke’s mouth.

So Clarke did that, she took as much as she could of Lexa’s breath into her mouth and she licked her nipple, while with her free hand she took her wife’s other breath.

Lexa was starting to moan loud, and Clarke knew exactly what to do. She curl her fingers tree times inside Lexa to make her come, while the brunette’s body was shaking in pleasure, Clarke left her breath and and took her clit into her mouth, sucking hard, pushing her fingers further inside her and curling them once in a while.

All the extra stimulation lide Lexa to a second orgasm, without even have finished the first one. Then Clarke slowed down, she took her fingers outside of her wife, drawing another moan and shake from her, then she sicked her own fingers, re-teasing her wife, and then she prossed to clean the mess in her inner thigh.

After all that she climbed on top of her wife, but whit out lifting her weigh down. Lexa was still trying to catch her breaths, with close eyes and her hands on Clarke’s shoulder. The blonde knew that she wasn’t going to open her eyes soon, so she started kissing her face, her jaw, her neck, her sexy’s collarbones, then her cheekbones, her nose.

But she didn’t kiss her lips, Lexa spread them out waiting for it, but it never came, so she narrowed en then opened her eyes, just to close them again re-joined their lip. In that millisecond that she opened her eyes, she find the most beautiful pair of blue eyes in the world, her favorites skys.

Clarke break the kiss with the same though, look into those beautiful eyes again “Hi” Lexa said with a silly smile.

“Hi” answered back Clarke before kissing her again.

Between kisses, Clarke looked at the hour “it’s almost noon” other kiss “we should” kiss “get up” a longer kiss this time.

“Mmm... how much” kiss “do you” kiss “delay in” kiss “make us lunch” Lexa ask, and Clarke break the kiss defenily.

“Some 30...” Clarke stop herself before her wife’s frow “20?” not change “15 minutes, minimum” she said firm. Lexa then smile and kissed her again, turning the around.

“Then we better use the rest of the time in the shower” she kiss her again and then walk to the bathroom, Clarke followed quickly, and after 20 minutes on the shower, divided between Lexa’s mouth on her cunt, her thigh above Lexa’s shoulder and them both washing each other’s hairs, they left the bathroom, cleans and renewed... their bedroom was other matter, but they could fix it.

They get dressed in a worked sequence; they opened the Windows and made their bed. While Clarke walk to the kitchen to start lunch, Lexa put a jacket on and left the apartament, to bring Madi.

Clarke re-warm a bit of rice that was on the fridge, and stars to cook some kitchen, when Lexa came back with a completely soaked Madi, but with a wide smile, Clarke couldn’t help but laugh.

Lexa told her daughter to go shower and she joined Clarke in the kitchen. She sits on the stool, having accepted a while ago that she wasn’t helpless on it. Every time Clarke passed in front of her, she gives her a short kiss, and some time no so short.

When everything was almost ready, Madi walk downstair and Clarke ask her to set the table with Lexa. In less than 10 minutes the three of them were sitting around the table enjoying their family lunch.

Clarke couldn't believe, how she pass to have the bigger crush on a Junior girl while she was on Freshman, to had an actually family with her. What the pass of 14 year and good decisions can made.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa takes Clarke on a romantic date for her birthday, and of course the date move to their house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took me a lot of time to finish this second chapter.  
I hope you like it, and wish you're having an amazing 2020.  
All the mistakes are mine, enjoy.

After lunch, the three sat on the couch and watched Disney movies enjoying the rain outside. At 3pm Madi ran to the door when she heard the bell, she knew it was Octavia, and she really loved her, and since Clarke told her that she could talk with the baby through Octavia's belly she had do it every time she had the chance.

Octavia sat with Clarke in the couch while Lexa and Madi looked for their things. Octavia was going to take Lexa to her meeting, and then take Madi home, to pass the night.

"Moms, can we sleep with Gus tomorrow?" Madi ask when she took everything she needed.

"But we... I'll ask Raven, okay? She had a baby and too many people in her house could stress her" Madi pouted "But I'll ask her, okay" Clarke calm her daughter, and kisser her head.

Octavia walked to the door with Madi and before going out she turn to look at Lexa "You had ten minutes or I'll leave without you"

"But..."

"Don't discuss with a pregnant woman!" with that Octavia closed the door.

"I was going to say I didn't need that time" Lexa frowned.

"Well now you have at least 7 minutes to kiss me" Clarke said taking the collar of Lexa's shirt.

"I'll put timer" Lexa, took her phone and then start kissing Clarke, at the begin it was all soft with smiles, but after a while both depended the kiss, Lexa put Clarke against the table, just when the timer rang.

They both laugh, after they jumped for the interruption. Lexa put the timer off and she gave Clarke a last kiss "See you tonight"

"Bye" muttered Clarke before letting her go.

As soon as Lexa close the door she took her phone and called Echo "Hi, Lexa just leave"

_"Okay, on my way"_ it was all they talk. Just after hang up she called Raven.

_"Hey, Clarkye, What's up?" _

"Hi, uhm... well I wanted to ask you if we could stay at your house, Madi wants to be with Gustus, but if we can't, don't worry."

_"Yeah sure, I mean I should ask Anya, you know she's the reasonable one here so... I'll ask her and I'll call you, Okay?"_

_"_See you tomorrow, love you" She hung up after Raven had said 'I love you' back, just in time for the doorbell to rang.

Clarke opened the door to find Echo standing in the hallway "Hello, I heard your wife left. Do you wanna have fun?"

"You idiot" Clarke rolled her eyes and let her friend in. "How are you?" she asked her after a quick hug.

"I'm good, how are you, _birthday girl_?" Echo answered letting her things in the table.

Clarke bit her lip thinking in what she just did in that table "...I'm good"

"Oh that good, huh?" she say moving her eyebrows "I thought that would slow down with Madi here" she joked.

Clarke rolled her eyes again "Shut up. Are you gonna help me or I have to so it myself?"

"Okay, okay, I'll do it" they both went to Clarke's room.

Clarke had asked for Echo's help yesterday to get ready for her date, she wanted to impress Lexa tonight, she would had ask Octavia but she was taking Madi, and Raven was to busy with the baby. Echo lived two blocks away so it was easy; also she knew that she was alone because Bellamy had to made a class on college.

"Will I see you tomorrow before you leave, or do I have to wish you a happy birthday now?" Echo asked while she was working on Clarke's hair.

"Well if you woke up at 8am, sure tomorrow" Clarke answered with sarcasm.

"8am! Are you crazy? It's your birthday!! Do you realize that you won't sleep tonight, right? I mean for something Octavia took Madi"

Clarke sighed "I know, but Rae wants to pass time alone with me. She said I pass to much time with O" She rolled her eyes.

"Well she is the one who move to DC... and is not like is too far is less than and hour of distance."

"Yeah, but... wherever. Madi already knows, and she doesn't want to lose any time with Gustus so..." She shrugged knowing that there was nothing she could do about it.

Two hours and half later, Clarke was ready, she was wearing her favorite blue jeans- that she new Lexa loved, 'cause they where tight- a new red shirt, that Lexa didn't knew she had, and Lexa's leather jacket. She was about to leave with Echo, when she got a call from Lexa.

"Hey, babe. Everything okay?" she asked immediately a bit worried.

_"Yeah, everything alright, I just wanted to tell you that you should take some change clothes"_

"Why? We're going to dinner... aren't we?" she actually didn't know, Lexa haven't told her anything.

"_Yes, we're... damn it!, I just..." _She heard a sigh "_I want to kiss you under the rain, so... take some change clothes please... and some for me too." _Clarke laughed, her wife was _so_ extra.

"Okay, I'll take that... see you soon"

_"Bye, love you. Oh! I almost forget it, I'm driving"_

_"_Yeah I know, you have been saying that for two weeks" She rolled her eyes with a smile "Love you too"

_"Bye"_

Clarke hung up and told Echo that she could leave, Echo hugged her and wished her an advanced Happy Birthday. Clarke then took a backpack and took some extra clothes.

She took the car and drove to Lexa's office, in her way Raven called her and told her that it was okay if they wanted to stay in their house.

She arrived at the company's building and drove to the covered parking. Once inside the building she smiled to Ryder, the principal guard "Good afternoon, Clarke" he said before she stepped into the elevator.

She pressed the 39th floor; the last floor where Lexa's office, and meeting room were located.

"Hello, Clarke" Lexa's personal assistant said with a smile.

"Hi, Adria. How have you been?"

"I've been great, thank" she left her desk and walked close to Clarke "Let me hug you on happy birthday now, I know I won't see you tomorrows." Clarke gladly hugged her back and gave her a 'thank you'.

"Lexa's already done, but one of the agent from... I think from Azgeda, is still inside" Adria said when they broke the hug.

"Okay, I'll go save her" She said with a grin and Adria laughed.

She knocked, just for habit, before opening the door and walking in like nothing. The shareholder looked at her with a frown, it looked like she just interrupted his monologue, Lexa on the other side smiled at her and then she looked at the guy and cleared her throat.

"Mr. Frost, this is my wife, Clarke. Mr. Frost is from Azgeda Company, in Pennsylvania" Clarke shook his hand with a nod before standing by Lexa's side with and arm around her wife's waist. Lexa put an arm around her shoulders and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead.

"As I was saying" restarted Mr. Frost "I'll go to a meeting with the leader of Trikru this weekend, I have heard that you will be on DC this weekend to-"

"I will, but not able for meetings" Lexa interrupted knowing what he was trying to do "And I know that you will be going to Columbus this month to meet with Mr. Lake, so I offer you to line up your ideas to your project, and present it to me next month, I will organize a special meeting with you if you prefer"

Mr. Frost took a deep breath, knowing better than to discuss with Lexa, so he nodded and shook her hand, saying his thanks and when his was on the door he nodded to both again "Goodbye, Mrs. Woods"

Both, Lexa and Clarke nodded at him. Then Lexa quickly pushed the button on the phone on her desk "Adria, if you are ready you can go now... if you could make sure Mr. Frost go directly out of the building, please"

The answer came less than a minute later "On it. Goodbye, boss. Bye, Clarke"

Lexa turned around and Clarke was quick putting a hand on her waist and grabbing her tie with the other "I like when you use this" she said biting her lip while Lexa put her hands on the blonde's hips to stabilize herself.

"You do?" Lexa asked rhetorically, biting Clarke's lower lip. The blonde moaned a bit, before join their lips in a hated kiss.

They made out for a while, with Lexa pressed against her desk and her hands in her wife's ass. One of Clarke's hands was holding her tie tight, and the other one was behind Lexa's neck trying to put the brunette impossibly closer.

When they finally break the kiss, with heavy breaths, they rested their foreheads together "We need to go, we had a reservation" Lexa spoke with her eyes still closed.

"Okay..." Answered Clarke still not moving. Lexa gave her another quick kiss before turning to grab her things, then she offered her a hand and together they left her office. In the main hall they said goodbye to Lexa's uncle, Ryder, and they head up to the car.

Lexa was driving and neither of them had said anything since they got in the car, it wasn't something bad or weird, it was actually pretty normal, they were holding hands in the middle, Clarke was looking out through her window and Lexa was focus on the road. Clarke didn't know were they were going but she was sure it was for dinner.

Lexa parked the car outside of a restaurant she had never been, from the outside she could see a lot of windows, like the place was made to see the outside while they ate. A big guy was on the reception and nicely greeted them before leading them to their table; a private table for two in a balcony closed by picture windows from floor to ceiling.

Clarke's jaw dropped to the floor when she saw it "This is beautiful" Clarke sighed when she saw the rain falling outside. Lexa smiled by her side- mostly looking at her beautiful wife than the view- before they both sat on the table.

After they ordered the food and they started eating, they talked about everything; how Madi was doing it on school, with her friends, what Lexa had to do today at work and what she was planning on do soon, about Clarke's job, and how sorry she was that Lincoln, had to work tonight so he could go to DC tomorrow, and finally they talked about what they planned to do tomorrow.

"Raven said she had planned a lot of things to do with me alone, she said you will have to do the aunt's work and keep and eye on Gus with Anya" Clarke chuckled remembering how fast Raven was talking on excitement some day ago.

"Not that I don't want to pass time with my sister and nephew, but... I also want to spend a lot of time with you" Lexa said softly looking at her dessert to avoid look into Clarke's eyes.

"And you will babe" The blonde took her hand from across the table and squeezed it "But you know that Raven miss me, hell I miss her, and just think about it, Gustus is only three months, she won't be able to stay away from him for too long."

Lexa smiled back at Clarke and squeezed her hand "I know love, I just had this suddenly selfish feeling and 'cause I want you to be all mine" she grinned at her wife but it quickly fell when Clarke answered with low voice.

"Well... I'm all your tonight" The lust filled Lexa's eyes as soon as she heard it and she licked her lips looking at how Clarke's eyes darkened the same way with a grin on her face. They both looked away after a minute, they were on a public place anyways.

They finished their desserts and Lexa tells Clarke she had one more surprise for her birthday, Lexa paid and they headed back to the car "Do you remember our first kiss?" LExa asked after a few minutes of driving in silent.

Clarke smiled at her "Of course I do" It was the best day of my life... before 16" Clarke grinned at her girlfriend and the brunette looked at her for a second to de the same before returning her gaze do the road.

"You are not taking me there, are you?" the blonde asked narrowing her eyes.

Lexa snorted "Clarke, how am I going to take you to the kitchen of my childhood house, if my mom sold it?"

Clarke chuckled "It wouldn't surprise me if you do" she said before fully laughing, followed quickly by Lexa. The brunette was pretty extra so it wouldn't be an actual surprise if she'd managed to do that.

Lexa was driving close to one of the woods around polis, this one was close to their formed High school and it had a small hill. As soon as they started riding up Clarke knew why they were here. Lexa climbed off the car first with the umbrella and rounded the car to help Clarke out.

They walked in silent, side by side, under the umbrella, till they could see the tower of the Coalition "I got to said I wish I could take to where we proposed each other, but... guess Arkadia is too far" Lexa commented hugging the blonde from behind.

Clarke giggled as she turned around to hug her wife's "Well the place where you asked me to by your girlfriend is not that far from important" The brunette smiled down at her and kissed her.

"Remember how it was?"

"Yeah... you told me I could join you while you entrained the _natblidas_, we have only been dating for two weeks"

"I was so nervous I could barely tell the kids what to do" Lexa chuckled.

"And then they left..."

"And we walked right here, and sat"

"I was telling you something and I could notice you were nervous" The blonde laughed at the memory.

"I was... and then you stopped talking and gave me kiss... that gave me the strength I needed."

"You remember what you said?"

"Yeah... I told you I never thought I could like someone so much, and that tha scared me because we were only dating for two weeks" Lexa chuckled "And then you remembered me that we had been dancing around it for two months."

Clarke laughed too as the lawyer continued "You told me I had nothing to be afraid of, because you felt the same way..." the blonde nodded with a small smile.

"Repeat what you did next" the doctor asked her wife as she gave a step back to give her space.

Lexa happily sighed with a smile of her owns "I took your hands" she did that "I made sure you were looking into my eyes, you were looking at my lips first" The brunette grinned as Clarke shrugged "Then you looked into my eyes and I knew you wouldn't say no. 'Clarke Griffin will you be my girlfriend?'"

Clarke crashed their lips together just like she did that time- well maybe now a bit more heated- Lexa let the umbrella fall to their side in order to hug the blonde by her waist, as she rounded her neck; holding her close.

"It's a bit late for been doing that question don't you think, Mrs. _Griffin-_Woods?" Clarke asked as they broke the kiss to be able to breath.

"So you wouldn't be my girlfriend?" Lexa asked pricking her wife's lips with small kisses.

"I'd prefer to stay as your wife, but... if that keeps you from finding someone else... yeah I'll be your girlfriend"

Lexa kissed her, sucking her lips before backing off "I wouldn't found someone better... I don't want someone else, only you" she whispered against the blonde's lips.

Clarke rested their foreheads together and she looked right into her favorite eyes in the world, she could contain the smile on her face, she couldn't believe she was so lucky to be loved by this woman "I love you" she muttered before joining their lips again, this time the kiss wasn't heated, it was languid, loving, sweet.

They shared kisses, loving words and laughs under the rain for about an hour, when the were cold Lexa moved the back seats of the car so the could use it to change into dry clothes- They also used it to have a heated make up session- then they got to the front seats and drove home, they had to contain themself and wait to do what they've wanted to do since Lexa's office.

They made it to the elevator, they got off the car and walked to it sharing kissed and giggles to it, then they had a really heated make up session on the elevator.

First thought: _'Thank god there's no cameras'  
_Second thought: _'Control yourself, do not take her up the wall'_

In a rush they made it to the door, Clarke pushed her wife against it but the next minute she was the one been pushed back by the brunette. They crashed with the table and leaning against it as they took off their coats and shirts. Then they walked to the couch unbuttoning each other's pants, once they were only on their underwear, Lexa lowered her hand entering the blonde with two fingers. With Clarke on top, she was riding the her wife's fingers while kissing her, when her moans made it impossible to continue the kiss, she rested her head on the brunette's shoulder just when she sat up unclasping Clarke's bra on the proses. With the blonde's bra off Lexa proceeded to suck on her hard nipples making the doctor moan louder.

Within minutes, Clarke was coming hard above Lexa, with the brunette gently kissing her neck, careful not to leave any marks. When Clarke came down they stood and headed to their room, the blonde making sure to undress her wife completely before pushing her to lay on the bed.

They had made it home early so right after finishing their fifth round on bed, when Lexa looked at the clock on their nightstand- like she did all night- the time turned 12:00am, she hugged Clarke tighten from behind as she muttered in her ear "Happy birthday, love"

Clarke hummed and turned around, she saw the clock just when Lexa had said it and a big grin appeared on her face. The brunette kissed her gently cupping her cheek as Clarke put her closer grabbing her hip.

They parted and the birthday-girl rested her head on her wife's bare shoulder "Thanks for the best date ever" she muttered sleepily and Lexa kissed her head "I love you, Lex"

"I love you too, Clarke. Goodnight"

"‘Night, babe" And just like that they fell asleep, knowing better than to keep going, they needed to be up early tomorrow.

A quiet _bib-bib _woke Lexa from her sleep, her wife sleeping by her side, couldn't heard it because the phone was under the brunette's pillow; she had made sure last night to leave it there, so the alarm, specifically seated at 6:58am, only woke her up and she had the chance to give Clarke one last private birthday gift.

The lawyer turned the alarm off and leave the phone on the nightstand, she moved to sat on top of the blonde and started kissing the back of her neck. Lexa knew her wife was waking up when she squeezed the pillow under her right hand; a sleepy, soft smile appeared on the blonde's face as she felt her wife's lips- and sometime tongue- on her neck.

When she motioned to turn around, Lexa raised a little in order not to hinder, as soon as Clarke was on her back, facing Lexa; the brunette's lips were on hers and her hand roaming down her body. Clarke moaned in the kiss as her hand moved to hold onto Lexa's hair, she really didn't want to stop kissing her.

Lexa didn't waste time testing; she entered her wife with two fingers and established a steady pace as her thumb rubbed her clit. Clarke could barely control her moans, and even less continue the kiss; but Lexa seemed not to care, the brunette was so pleased with the sounds her wife was making that she didn't think twice as she lowered her head to start sucking on hard, pinky nipples.

As the blonde's moans became louder and louder Lexa opened her eyes to look at the digital clock on Clarke's nightstand '_7:01am' _the green numbers informed her. She moved her mouth at the other nipple as she continued with the same pace, but when the clock passed to 7:02 she speeded her rhythm, drawing more, loud, sexy moans from her wife.

When the lawyer felt that Clarke was close she moved her head to the blonde's neck, right under her ear. As the doctor arched her back with moans, Lexa looked at the clock on last time; just in time when it changed to 3:07am. The brunette curled her fingers inside of Clarke, giving her the final push to send her to her orgasm.

"Happy birthday" she muttered as she kissed her wife's neck and helped her down her high. Lexa was pleased that her plan had worked and she managed to gave Clarke an orgasm right at the time she was born 29 years ago, since now.

As Clarke was calming her breath her phone started ringing from the living room, Lexa didn't want to got up, but she knew who was it, and if the blonde didn't answered that call the lawyer was the one to be kicked. Lexa gave Clarke a kiss on the cheek as she stood and hurried to the phone. Effectible, Raven was calling and she hurried back to the room answering the call and putting it on speaker so Clarke could hear.

_"HAPPY FUCKING BIRTHDAY, CLARKEYYY!!!!"_ The Latina’s voice made Clarke open her eyes in surprise before start laughing at her best friend behave.

"Aren't you worried your son would heard you? Anya's going to know it was your fault" Clarke said as her laugh lowered to a chuckled, and Lexa leaned on her side, holding the phone.

_"My hot, clever wife, took Gustus to the kitchen so I could yell whatever I wanted to you"_ Raven answered and the Griffin-Woods could heard the shrug she was making _"Did I call before O?"_

"Yes you did... not before Lexa gave me a... _gift_, thought" she glared at the brunette with a smirk.

_"Oh, of course I can't compete with your wife, first the nothing, she lives with you, and second, she's so fucking _extra!_ I bet she made you come right at seven with three."_ That made Lexa laugh with s bit of blush _"But anyways I'm glad I beat O, I'm your sis after all"_ Clarke and Lexa chuckled _"So, I'll leave you now, can't wait to have you here, but I'm sure Lexa's not done with you. Good morning Commander. See you in a few"_

With that, and before they could say anything, Raven hung up "Well she's not wrong" Lexa started as she left the phone somewhere else "I'm not done with you" the brunette lowered her voice as she climbed above Clarke.

They had three rounds before Octavia called to wish Clarke a happy birthday and to tell them Madi was already up and ready to go see her mommy and hug her on happy birthday. They got up and started cleaning up, they picked up all her clothes and made sure nothing was out of place before heading to the shower.

Lexa kneeled in front of Clarke as soon as the shower, the blonde grinned at her as her wife moved her thigh above her shoulder. The doctor leaned against the wall, one hand entwined with Lexa's and the other on the brunette's hair, ready to hold her were she needed. Lexa pleased her by, immediately, sucking on her clit as she entered her with two fingers.

Clarke moaned and squeezed her wife's hand, the brunette then proceeded to fuck her with her tongue, without taking her fingers out, before moving back to lick and suck her clit. The blonde came too soon for Lexa's liking- because of the over stimulation- so she didn't stop; with the same movements and another few minutes Clarke came another two times.

The lawyer thought that was it and they'll clean up and get ready, but Clarke pushed her against the wall as she started kissing the back of her neck. Lexa moaned as the could of the wall crashed against her front, the she felt her wife's front against her back and a curious hand traveling down her body.

Lexa came twice before the blonde let her rest as she started cleaning herself. Once the brunette recovered she helped Clarke to clean her hair and backwards. After what felt like delighted hours, they exited the bathroom and started getting ready; getting dressed and checking they had everything for DC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you have liked it, I'll try to post the third part soon, but I can't promes anything. Let me know what you though.  
See you next time.  
@Blu3haw4 on tumblr.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Clarke's birthday at Ranya's, with some Linctavia, Jabby and Indra, family talking and laughing, remembering old stories and more laughing, before on last gift from Lexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guy I finally finished this, I'm so sorry it took me so long and I'm sorry.  
All mistakes are mine and I hope you enjoy this last chapter.

Lexa was the one that got the call from Octavia telling her she was here with Madi, they were eating and she supposed the kid wanted to surprise Clarke because she only wrote her and not the blonde. In not more than three minutes Lexa was at the door opening for her daughter and sister-in-law.

"Happy birthday, Mommy!" Madi yelled- ignoring Lexa- as she ran right to Clarke on the living room.

The blonde picked her up and the fell to the couch laughing. Lexa greeted Octavia and she told her that Lincoln was sleeping on the car. Once Madi had calmed down and said she forgot something in her room, Octavia greeted Clarke.

"Happy birthday" she said affectionately as she hugged her the best as she could with her belly in the middle.

"Thank you, O" the blonde answered and when they backed off the hug she held the brunette by the shoulder and told her "By the way, Rae said she won and that she's better than you"

Octavia rolled her eyes "Of course she did, let me guess she called you right after Lexa..." she stopped mid sentence when she heard Madi running down stairs. But Clarke understood what she wanted to say and she just nodded with a grin that Octavia returned.

"Mommy I got you a present!" Madi hold a bag in front of her proudly "I bet I'm the first that give you one today" smiled at her child preferring not to mention Lexa's.

"Yes you are, baby... thought you didn't needed to, having you is enough for me"

"But I wanted to show you how much I love you, and Momma said birthdays are really specials"

"Yes they are" Clarke kissed her daughter forehead before they both sat on the couch again.

"Oh, and before you open it, Ethan helped me, so is his gift too" Clarke smiled as she started to open the gift.

Madi -and apparently Ethan too- made her a little bow full of draws of Clarke; one with Lexa, one with Octavia and Raven, one with her dressed as doctor and a lot of others. Clarke thanked her daughter and was about to thank Lexa but the lawyer told her she had no idea about it so Clarke just hugged Madi more. Then she stood expectant looking at her friend and Octavia only told her she’d give her the gift on DC for the "party" with all the others.

They packed everything on the car, including the new gift as Octavia headed to her car. They greeted the sleepy Lincoln before the couple left; they were now going to stay with Indra so they'll head there first to left their things and then to Ranya's.

The first half of hour Madi told them all she did with Octavia the day before and confessed that she stayed awake late- alone- drawing something for Raven and Gustus (the one for Anya was made a while ago on school) and that she was extremely tired. Say and done, Madi fell asleep as soon as Clarke started talking about her date with Lexa, the blonde hasn't even fished the part were they pushed Mr. Frost out of the office and the kid was already snorting.

For ten minutes Lexa insisted for Clarke to take a nap for the reminded of the trip. Clarke didn't want to leave Lexa alone, but she was _really_ tired; her body ached in the most pleasant way possible, and her eyelids fell with the force of gravity.

Clarke woke up at the door of the car opening and Raven yelling at her "You're so freaking old!! Happy birthdaaaaay!! Get the-mhm- get out of that car so I can fu-_freaking_ hug you!!!"

Clarke laughed as she moved to unbutton the seatbelt and get down of the car to hug her best fried "Lexa must had left you extremely tired for you to fall asleep on the car" the Latina muttered on her ear as she hugged her.

Clarke only chuckled hugged her tightly "God, I missed you..." the blonde put away from the hug but hold her by the shoulders "Why did you moved here?! We were all happy with you guys there!"

"I know, I know, but... I'm working on the freaking _NASA_! I went to _space!! _I mean of course I miss you guys but _this_..."

Clarke laughed and hugged her again. She understood why they moved, life give them opportunities and they took them, she didn't blame them for that, she just missed her best friend-aka-sister.

"Aunty Anya! Where's Gus?" Madi barely greeted her as she tried to look inside the house.

"He's inside..."

"Great!" Madi tried to move past her, but Anya stopped her.

"You're not gonna greet me properly?"

Madi looked up at her before quickly climbing her like a tree and hugging her neck with a kiss on her cheek "Now?"

"And Rae?" Madi quickly bent down and did the same with Raven, who had just finished hugging Lexa.

"Now?" she smiled at Anya still on Raven's arms.

"Go wash your hands, _goufa" _The kid ran inside the house as Clarke walked behind her and Anya hugged her "Happy birthday, Blondie"

"Didn't expect more from you" Clarke smiled kindly as Anya grinned at her.

"Sis" The Woods sisters greeted each other with a warm hug before they both entered the house.

"Where's O?" Raven asked as she entered the house too- kissing Anya on the way- and putting her arm above Clarke's shoulders.

"She headed to Indra's. Lincoln was really tired so they'll probably stay there for a while... you invited us too early" Clarke almost groaned.

"So you're all mine" Raven grinned.

Clarke barely had the chance to give Lexa a kiss before Raven was dragging her upstairs to her room. They talked about all the things they have done in the last moths- since the last time they saw each other- like they haven't face timed every week since.

And then Clarke was telling her about her date with Lexa, Raven joked about the blonde replacing her with Echo, and then joked even more when Clarke told her about Echo's joke. Raven mocked Lexa's corny decisions and laughed at the blush on Clarke's face when she was giving her the dirty details.

"Clarke we've been sharing our sexual life since we started _having_ one, how do you still blush?"

"Shut up... though speaking of, need help, oh that sounds bad, need me to take the kids so you can have your wife all by your own"

"I... you sure?" Raven asked not looking at her.

"Yeah, Rae, it's okay... but if you don-"

"Oh yeah I totally want to, but... I don't know..." the Latina sighed "I just feel like I want to keep an eye on him all the time... I already miss him" Clarke tried not to laugh at the cute pout on her best friend's lips.

"It's normal Raven, you are a mother now" Clarke hugged her and then added "It's up to you, but you don't have to decide now, okay?" Raven nodded and they change the topic.

They remembered old stories and laughed more, and by the time they were done and went down stairs the Woods sisters had set the table for lunch and Octavia and Lincoln were on their way.

Lunch was fun Octavia, Lincoln, Raven and Anya gave Clarke her gifts and Octavia and Raven disputed about wish of their presents were better, and then they started to dispute about wish of them was Madi's favorite aunt -they all knew it was Octavia- and the shorter brunette started to defend herself saying 'Don't discute with a pregnant woman' like Raven did during her whole pregnancy.

The discussion stopped when Gustus let out a loud cry and his mother decided to make him sleep, hearing this Madi decided to take a nap with him even though she wasn't tired. Clarke saw as Anya whispered something at Raven's ear and the Latina disappeared to the second floor, Anya put Gus to sleep and then told Madi to go to the bed of the guest room so she could sleep with him before going upstairs too.

The other four laughed at the couple behalf and Octavia joked that they would never change, but then Clarke remembered her that she would probably feel the same after giving birth and Octavia frowned looking at Lincoln up and down.

"Uhm noup, that's not gonna happen" she said shaking her head.

"Oh please, O, he s-"

"Ahbla-bla" Lexa interrupted her wife "I don't want to know... and I'm pretty sure Lincoln doesn't want to know how much _you_ know"

"I still don't understand, how come you're so repulsive on talking about sex? After all this year" Octavia glared from Lexa to Lincoln, seeing the same familiar frown.

"It's not sex, babe... it's my sisters' sex life... that's... no"

"Okay, fine, but what about you and Anya, you never talk about it... and always avoid it" Clarke looked at Lexa.

"It's the same!" The brunette argued "I don't want to know what my sister is doing with your best friend right now"

"Oh come on, not even comparing notes?" Lexa started to shook her head even before Octavia finished the question.

"Well you can't do that" Lincoln shrugged.

"Uhh... no, at all babe" Octavia said sarcastically and kissed her husband's cheek. Clarke laughed and Lexa covered her ears with a frown.

About twenty minutes later Abby and Jake arrived, they greeted Clarke, hugged her for a long time each and then gave her her presents. They woke up Madi so she could greet them and Abby took the sleepy Gustus from the bed and carried him to the living room.

They all talked about what they've done on the last few months, Clarke and Lincoln complaining about the long shifts they have to take, Octavia about the weird looks people gave her on the Dojo -After Indra decided to move to DC with Aden she gave Octavia the gym where she taught Karate and some other martial arts for experimented people.

Jake then started to talk with Lexa and Octavia about economy and busyness as Abby, Clarke and Lincoln talked about medicine. Madi was playing with her grandfather as he spoke with her mother and aunt.

"There I was wondering where the host were" Jake joke when Raven and Anya appeared on the stairs. Raven rolled her eyes but didn't have the chance to answer because Indra knocked the door.

"Right in time" Raven joked at her friends and once Madi was out of reach she added "Since last month when she came here, and found Gus sleeping on the couch while we... were upstairs she's been asking directly if we need her to take him so we can have 'some time alone' and it really awkward!" the Latina said with a disgusted face and her friends laughed.

After the greets were done they all sat on the living room Madi talking with Octavia and Abby as she sat on her grandmother's lap, Lincoln, Clarke and Anya talking on other corner and the funniest scene to watch; Gustus sitting between Indra and Jake with Raven and Lexa in front of them, the baby gigging at nothing as the adults had a small talk obviously more worried of looking at the baby.

After a few hours they ate dinner and then they were back on the living room; they were all around the baby laughing at Indra trying to make him speak in Trig and Jake trying to make him say his name.

"Mom, he is three months old, he won't speak and much less Trig" Anya said laughing at her mother's attempts for the baby to say _'Trikru'_

"Anya you said your first Trig world at two months" her mother argued.

"Oh really, and what did I say, _ba_?"

"It _is_ a world"

"It's a syllable, mom. And I for sure didn't know what it meant"

"But Gus has Raven's brain, he'll get it" Jake joked making everyone laugh "J-a-k-e" Gus' grandfather tried again and Gustus gigged at him.

After half an hour Gustus finally got tired of his grandparents and he started pouting, Indra tried to calm him, but when he realized she wasn't his mother he cried anyways.

"Why, Gus, why?" Raven asked as Anya took him from her mother's arms "I'm having fun, can't you wait a bit longer?" Anya put the baby on her wife arms and sat behind her, Gustus immediately tired to reach for Raven's breast and she snorted "No you can't" she said shaking her head "Look at you, just like your mother" she joked, Anya frowned and the adults laughed.

"Because he's frowning like Aunt Anya?" Madi asked from her new seat by her side.

"Uhm yeah... yeah, of course... he frowns just like his mother" Raven said trying not to laugh.

"They are going to ruin our daughter's childhood" Lexa muttered at Clarke's ear.

Clarke turned on the cuddling position on the couch to whisper back "The worst is that they won't stop till Gus learn to speak"

"We'll have to keep them away"

"Easy, they leave in other city" Clark winked.

"Nail it" Lexa muttered opening her hand for a high five that made the blonde laugh.

Raven stood and started to walk upstairs with Gustus' stuffs and the baby "Need any help?"

"No, babe, don't worry, it got it" Raven send a kiss to her wife before disappearing.

Abby moved to sit with Jake and Madi sat between Clarke's legs to cuddle with her mothers on the couch.

"Twenty-nine... twenty-nine year ago I was giving birth of you" Abby said with a smiled, Clarke smiled back and had to laugh at her father's next comment.

"Twenty-nine years ago I was freaking out" The whole group laughed "First thing I though when you born, apart of how beautiful you were it was... she won't date anyone till she finish college"

"Nail it!" Lexa raised her hand on victory and the group laughed again.

"That's right, Lexa, you broke my plans, how dare you overtake for four years"

"Couldn't resist, sorry... well actually no, but I'm trying to be nice"

"It's okay, I couldn’t have asked or someone better for my baby" Lexa smiled and then hide her face on Clarke's neck to hide her blush.

"Though I did hold for a while" Lexa said after a minute.

Octavia snorted "Yeah, like for two weeks" she said making Clarke and Lincoln laugh, Madi apparently passed out on her mother's chest.

"Well yeah, but on your birthday" She moved to look at Clarke "I wanted to kiss you so hard, but I was like 'what if I ruin it? What if she doesn't kiss me back and then I make the whole party awkward?' I was so scared" The brunettes confessed.

"Aww, I was scared too, I remember I blushed the whole night every time I looked at you, and I was scared someone dared me to kiss you and you wouldn't want to"

"I remember another good story from that day" Octavia said after Clarke and Lexa kissed.

"When you make out with Lincoln on the yard?" Raven muttered when she came back after checking Madi was sleep.

"I, no, well-"

"Or that morning when you make out on the Dojo"

"Well yeah of course I remember that, it was out first kiss" Octavia rolled her eyes and Lincoln kissed her cheek "My point was- actually, that was exactly fourteen year ago- after the party-"

"Your first kiss was on Clarke's birthday?" Abby asked.

"On the Dojo?" Indra said with raised eyebrows.

"Oh yeah totally, in fact, because of it she was late from our surprise for Clarke" Raven answered sitting on Anya's lap.

"I wasn't- well I was, but that's not my point!" She took a deep breath as the other laughed "After Clarke's party, the Woods were the last ones leaving, Anya was the last one actually" the brunette grinned at her sister-in-law.

"Oh god, no" Raven buried her face on her wife's neck with a groan.

"Oh yeah! I remember that" Clarke grinned too.

"This sounds like a story I haven't heard" Anya smiled and kissed Raven's head.

"Clarke, care to do the honors?"

"Will be my pleasure, O" The blonde grinned "So, after the party, the Woods so nicely stayed and helped to clean- at difference than Bellamy that went to sleep- anyways-"

"Ahg, you're gonna torture me for so long" Raven lamented herself burying her face deepen in the crock of Anya's neck.

"Uh... yeah, after we were done I stayed with Lexa on the couch, Linc and O went to the yard, and Raven was giving Anya pieces of cake so they could take home"

"Real pieces of cake, it's not a metaphor" Octavia interrupted.

"No at all, like Raven wasn't putting the cake on my face" Anya said sarcastically and Raven grinned "Literally" the dirty blonde said looking at the oldest ones.

"Well, either way that interrupted my moment with Lexa, and then Anya appeared on the living room and said they were ready to go. Linc and O came back and I said goodbye to everyone before disappearing on the kitchen"

"Then- and this is why I've keep this story for so long- Raven nicely distracted Anya so I could kiss Lincoln goodbye, the _how_ is not important but what _do_ matters is that it took really long for Anya to be ready to go again"

"So O and I, as the sneaky best friends we are, leaned against the island on the kitchen to look at them"

"Aggggh" Raven groaned again.

"Raven said 'real goodbye hug?'" Octavia said with a stupid tone.

"Anya was like 'I won't say no'" Clarke followed with a deep tone "And they hugged for sooooo long, but before Anya left and before Raven could make any sarcastic comment and ruin the moment... drumroll... she kissed her cheek!"

"And then left. Of course we quickly moved to ask question and Raven almost fell on her ass processing it" Octavia laughed.

"She actually asked if it was real of she had dreamed it"

"I was just exited! Do I have to remember you all that Anya never smiled? That she was so closed up that people got scared when she grinned? How much _I_ was trying not to get my hopes up? It was an extraordinary even and was exited, that's all" the Latina rolled her eyes but the group laughed anyways.

"Well girls that was a hilarious story, but we have to get going" Abby stood from the couch.

"Nooo, mom, stay a bit longer" Clarke pouted.

"Honey, we need to go back to Arkadia" Her father told her.

"You could stay and my house, Lexa's room is free" Indra offered

"Yes, pleassse" Clarke begged and once they sat again she spoke again "And by the way, that is been a good parent, Indra keeps a room for Linc and Lex you barely have a guess room and our stuffs on the basement"

"Damn right, and just half of them, you gave the rest to us when you moved" Raven helped Clarke.

The rest of the night was spend remembering past birthdays and events in family, Octavia Clarke and Raven trying to embrace each other to then remember those stories were already told, their parents were embarrassing their child even though some stories were repeated. They only decided to leave when they found Octavia asleep against Lincoln's chest and they all realized it was late. They all said goodbye and promised to see each other before the holidays.

After they have all left, Clarke and Anya were cleaning up on the kitchen and Lexa was with Raven and Madi in the couch.

"Momma?"

"Madi"

"Aunty Rae?"

"Mads"

The kid bit her lip as she looked at the floor "Can I sleep with Gustus tonight?" she finally asked.

"Uhm... _that_... is a question for your aunt Anya" Raven said after seen Lexa shrug.

"Why?"

"Because... She's better at making decisions like this."

Madi studied Raven for a minute and then looked at the floor and sighed with a nod, she took a deep breath and looked at the kitchen "Aunt Anya!" she yelled as she started to walk there.

"_Goufa"_

"Mommy?"

"Baby"

"I asked aunty Rae if I could sleep with Gus" Madi turned to look at Clarke "Momma didn't say no, and aunty Rae told me to ask you" she looked back at Anya.

"Oh did she?" Madi nodded firmly making her mother and aunt smile "I think you can, want to go now?"

"Yeah!"

Anya lifted her niece on her arms and helped her say goodnight to her mother, than she carried her out of the kitchen and she said goodnight to Raven and Lexa before Anya carried her upstairs.

"Well, it's been a wonderful day, hope you enjoyed your birthday" Raven said as she hugged Clarke "Goodnight, love you both" she then hugged Lexa and went to her room.

As Clarke and Lexa entered the guestroom on the first floor the brunette started to kiss her wife's neck "Lex" the blonde warned without much resistance.

"Madi is up, no one will know" Lexa whispered before biting Clarke's earlobe.

Clarke bit her lip and tilted her head giving Lexa more space to kiss, the brunette turned her around and kissed her hungrily. Clarke worked on the bottoms of Lexa's shirt and her wife started to push her sweater up, they ended up topples with Lexa straddling Clarke who was sitting on the edge of the bed.

They moved higher on the bed and Clarke inverted their position straddling Lexa and kissing her collarbones "Babe..." the brunette muttered lifting her hips matching Clarke's movements "I brought the toy"

"Lexa Woods-" Clarke hissed sitting on top of Lexa to stare at her.

"_Griffin_-Woods" The brunettes gently rubbed the blonde's thighs.

"Madi could have found it!"

"No, babe. I made sure that nothing that she needed was on the same bag, I planned everything"

"And what if Madi would have sleep with us and I'd found it in the morning, huh?"

"I would have tell you, but it doesn't matter Clarke, Madi is not sleeping with us"

Clarke still didn't look convinced so the brunettes sat up and started to kiss her wife's face, the blonde couldn't resist more than a minute before smiling and kissing Lexa on the lips. She pushed her wife back onto the bed and started to undo the brunette's pants, once she was done Lexa turned them around and did the same for the blonde.

Lexa climbed off the bed and moved to one off the bags to take the dildo, she sat on the bed and started to put on the strap but Clarke stopped her "I want to go first" she said in a flirtatious tone.

"You're going first" Lexa said and kept moving.

"Lex"

"It's your birthday" the brunette pouted.

"And I want to go first" Clarke kissed her wife's cheek and Lexa gave her the strap.

The brunettes leaned on the bed as Clarke secured the dildo, she then moved between Lexa's legs and looked into her eyes while biting her lip, her wife opened her leg wider and smirked at her. Clarke liked Lexa's fold once before starting a trail of kissed through her body until her fleshy lips, she lined up the dildo and kissed her wife again as she pushed its whole length inside of Lexa. She started to push in and out with Lexa matching the rhythm of her hips and kissed down her neck. The brunette crossed her legs behind Clarke's back and threw her head back while biting her lip. The blonde lowered her hand and started to gently rub Lexa's clit and her wife turned her head in search of a kiss with the urge to swallow a moan.

It didn't took long for Lexa to come undone under Clarke, the blonde brought her down slowing her movement until an end and she left a wet kiss on the brunette's collarbone. When Lexa calmed her breath Clarke moved out and took off the dildo, the brunette grinned at her as she put on the strap instead, she leaned back on the bed and Clarke rolled her eyes at her grinning face. Clarke straddled her and grinned too as the dildo rested against her stomach, Lexa held her hips as she lined up and started to sink, she quietly moaned while biting her lips and then started to move her hips. She put her hands on Lexa's abs and started to speed while trying not to moan.

Lexa pushed up matching Clarke's moves as she looked in awe at the way the blonde's boobs jumped "Fuck, Clarke you are so hot" she whispered making her wife moan.

"Fuck, Lexa keep talking" she moaned again and lowered her head with her eyes shut close.

"I love you so much, babe and I love your boobs, god how I love them" Clarke moved her hands to Lexa's shoulders and kept on pushing and failing spectacularly at trying not to moan.

"I remember the first time I saw them, you were so nervous" Clarke smiled for a second but her mouth opened to moan when Lexa pushed on that specific spot "I was nervous too but then you took off your bra and I completely black out, fuck" Lexa moaned when the base of the dildo brushed her clit.

"For so long you wouldn't let me stare at them, I don't understand how or why you were self-conscious about your body"

"Fuck!" Clarke bit her lip "Babe, you were so fucking hot with your abs and tattooed arms- shit!- I was nothing compared to you" Clarke said between moans and hard breaths.

Lexa couldn't contain herself from lifting to suck Clarke's nipple, she quickly moved one hand to the other nipple and the other hand to Clarke clit "Mhpfs!" Clarke suffocated her moan against Lexa's shoulder "Babe... babe, god, I'm so close" Clarke keep on moaning against the brunette's shoulder.

When Lexa knew Clarke was ready she moved her hand to Clarke's ass and her mouth to Clarke's, she pushed deeper and pressed her clit harder kissing her hard and suffocating Clarke scream when she came. The blonde shook for a whole minute before Lexa brought her down. They calmed their breaths resting their heads on each other's shoulders.

"I love you" Clarke said after a while.

"I love you too, happy birthday" Lexa kissed her shoulder then her neck and her cheek before kissing her shoulder again "Did you have fun today?"

"Mmhm" Clarke nodded, kissed her shoulder and then lifter her head "Thank you, love" she cupped Lexa's cheeks and kissed her softly and slowly. She gave her one last chaste kiss before climbing off her and falling to the bed with a sigh.

Lexa took off the strap and cleaned the dildo with a towel- the bathroom was outside and there was no way she was going out- she packed the dildo and took new underwear for both of them, she gave Clarke her sweatshirt and put on one herself. When she turned around the blonde was waiting for her with open arms, Lexa grinned and climbed the bed burying her face in her wife's chest.

"Boob girl" Clarke teased her.

Lexa chuckled "Goodnight, babe"

"Goodnight, Love" Clarke kissed her forehead and the fell asleep with happy sighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm truly sorry it took me so long to finish this, Clexaweek and other projects slowed me down but I finally finished. I'll try to update on chapter of all the not-oneshots from Clexaweek before trying to continue "Hard decisions to make (Heart or Head)" and finishing the "Christmas inherence Clexa version" three-shots... if anyone cares, anyways here is my Tumblr @Blu3haw4 if you want to pass and say hi or leave me some promt.  
Don't hesitate on telling me what you though... nicely.  
Thank for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm definitely making more of this, i thought about it as a future look of a fanfic I'm writing, but for Clextober I'm making second chapter for the Clarke's celebration birthday with Lexa, and a third one for the family celebration in DC.  
I hope you have like it as I did, thanks for reading, and I'd love to know what you think.


End file.
